deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara vs. Juvia
Backgrounder_(720).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Gaara vs. Juvia 'is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle by Strunton. Description ''Naruto vs. Fairy Tail! Two element manipulators of lonely backstories face off. Will Bolt's waifu earn another win or will Bolt be crying in a tub of ice cream tonight? Interlude '''Bolt: People can be real jerks. They think people are freaks just because they're different. Some have monsters within and others were called freaks just for making it rain. Thankfully these two stop being emo thanks to a group of friends Rush: Like Gaara, the 5th Kazekage. Bolt: And Juvia Lockser, the best waifu that murdered Azula. He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Gaara (Shadow7615) Rush: Born as the son of the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara was in for a unique life. Bolt: A shame that "unique life" meant his mother dying in childbirth, having the One-Tails sealed inside you, becoming a lone ninja because everyone feared his power and then your dad gets killed by some asshole, some life. ''' Rush: Even though Gaara was alone and he certainly looked like someone who had been living an emo life, Gaara wasn't all that bad, in fact, after going to the Leaf Village and being defeated by Naruto, Gaara started developing a change of heart. '''Bolt: And like that, everything started getting better for him, though his powers were as skilled as ever, as a ninja who hails from the Hidden Sand Village, Gaara is a master of, and really good at Sand-based Jutsu. Rush: Since he had the One-Tails sealed within him, it gave him unparalleled control over sand, being able to use any of it in his general area, making it incredibly easy for him to use existing sand, or blanket the area around him in sand so he can use more. Bolt: He can seemingly adjust how strong or loose his sand is, whether he wants to be airborne, or housed inside a powerful solid defence, good thing he carries that massive gourd on his back, which doesn't actually seem to affect him. Rush: Aside from the significance the gourd refers to, Gaara's gourd sand is imbued with his chakra, the supernatural energy Gaara accesses to perform his jutsu, and retain strong control over it, such as being able to forge a weapon, bury people and crush them, or... Bolt: Jam it into someone's bloodstream and control them like a Puppetmaster, man, that just sounds scary, though thankfully, that's the last of the scary stuff, one day, during the outbreak of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, he somehow fought his dad, who'd come back from the dead. Rush: And after defeating him, Gaara gained the ability to use his father's gold dust, which functioned much like Gaara's sand, except this time, it weighed a lot less, and he could carry more. Bolt: Remember his mum dying when he was born? Well looks like she too was able to live on through death, her will was sustained through Gaara's sand, without command and warning, the mother sand will act on it's own to protect Gaara from danger. Rush: Gaara's sand techniques are not limited to simple offence, he can also shield himself with the Absolute Defence, he can also use his Sand Armour, but this isn't Gaara's go to option all the time, but most of the time he doesn't have to worry. Bolt: Gaara's attacks are only limited by the amount of chakra he has left, even though he lost Shukaku ultimately, Gaara still lead his forces during the Fourth Great Shinobi War, defeated his own father, who had unlimited chakra, became Kazekage, and even held up a falling meteorite. Rush: He's also defeated powerful ninja's including Rock Lee and Sasuke Uchiha, and he stopped Deidara's C3 explosives from destroying his village, with just his sand alone, luckily his sand is faster than the eye can perceive. Bolt: Man, this guy sounds tough, do you think anyone will ever be able to SAND up to him? Rush: *sigh* Gaara: I think of you as a friend. I used to think "friend" was just another word… Nothing more, nothing less. Juvia Rush: Juvia may seem like a cheerful character, but her backstory is a whole other story. Bolt: At the beginning, Juvia was considered to be a freak. Everywhere she went it was always raining, which cause people to think she was some sort of weirdo because...reasons. This pretty much made her a little lifeless. Rush: Emo is the correct word to use. Bolt: Whatever. Rush: However, thanks to the help of a man named Jose and his Phantom Lord Guild, Juvia became an S-Class wizard. Bolt: And since this is anime, that means she's really really powerful. Rush: But one day, Juvia met Gray Fullbuster. Bolt: Who's only the hottest guy through out the entire show. Rush: ? Bolt: He's suppose to be fan girls dream. Rush: Juvia went coo coo for Coco Puffs over Gray. Bolt: Because he's hot...I guess. Rush: Well some people say he's the coolest guy in Fairy Tail. (*Cricket sounds) Rush: Oh everyone's a critic. Bolt: Anyway they fought, Juvia lost, Gray saved Juvia from a terrible fall, Juvia realized it's time to not be emo, Phantom Lord broke up, and she joined Fairy Tail. Probably just to see Gray take off his shirt some more. Rush: As a water mage, Juvia is very skilled with water magic. She can cut through steel with her Water Slicer, whip it good with her Water Cane, and drown the ever living daylights out of fools with Water Lock. Bolt: She can also make claws out of water called....you guessed it. Boil her foes alive or cook a turkey with Sierra. Rush: And by releasing 2nd origin a create a deadly whirlpool called Wings of Love technique. And she can transform her whole entire body into water. Bolt: And for those who don't know. Juvia's body is not made of water, it's just a magic used to turn herself into water. It's a common misconception. But seriously. If her body was made of water, then Gray wouldn't have been able to grab Juvia's boobs or booty on accident. Just saying. Rush: As powerful as Juvia is, she still has a few flaws. Like Naruto's chakra rules, minus the whole you die when you use up too much chakra, if Juvia uses too much magic, she'll be left vulnerable. Bolt: And she can get a little worked up and psycho in combat. But still, Juvia is a powerful water mage to ever exist. She's one of the greatest waifus I've ever had. Rush: Wait what? Bolt: Don't try fighting Juvia unless you're ready to take a beating. Rush: Seriously. She's your waifu? Bolt: Got that right. Juvia: Juvia will defeat you! Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Strunton This battle takes place in the desert that is featured in Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages "Are you ready?" "Yes. Juvia is ready to fight you." "Well then prepare yourself because this time....I will not lose to another female in this series," Gaara said. This oughta be a match to remember.......FIGHT! (Cues Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMix OST - Fate of the Unknown) Juvia made the first move. She reached her hand out. Out of nowhere, water was heading straight for Gaara. Gaara did nothing but watched the water head his way. Juvia thought the water was going to hit Gaara, but it didn't. It hit sand. "What?" Juvia wondered. "You can control sand?" Gaara gave no response. He looked at her emotionless. Juvia continued to throw more water towards Gaara, but sand arose from the ground and quickly shielded Gaara. "Interesting," Gaara said. "She commands water as fluently as I control sand. How does she managed to use it with out a supply of water with her?" Juvia then threw a water slicer at Gaara, but Gaara quickly jumped out of the way. She threw more and more water slicers towards her. Gaara managed to dodge every single one of them. "Ugh. I can't underestimate her." Gaara said while performing the Flicker Body Technique. "Where did the sandman go?" Juvia wondered. Juvia heard Gaara made a sound. She turned around and saw a sand spear about to hit her. The spear hit Juvia's body...but she wasn't hurt. It phased right through her. (Music Stops) "What?" Gaara said. "Are you...made of water?" Gaara asked as he saw Juvia activated her water body. Juvia gave no answer. "Juvia is determined to win this." Juvia created a small wave of water and threw it at Gaara. "Ugh. I need time," Gaara said. An enormous amount of sand arose from the ground and formed a giant sphere around Gaara. The wave hit the sphere, but the sand was way too dense to be affected by the water. "If this amount of water won't affect the sand, then Juvia must make more water to get through." Juvia held both hands into the air and cause a lake's amount worth of water appear into the air. "Take this!" Juvia said. (Cues Dark Guild Theme Cover - NateWantsToBattle) She dropped the water, turning Gaara's sand into mud. "No!" Gaara said. "I needed more time!" Gaara reached his hand out. "Take this!" Multiple sand strikes quickly hit Juvia...faster than she could react. "Ow! Juvia is hurt," Juvia said as the storm clouds rolled in. Gaara sent a giant hand made of sand towards Juvia. It grabbed Juvia. "Oh! What are you doing to Juvia?" "You seem to need your arms to control the water. I will remove them," Gaara said. Quickly, shortly after Gaara said this, his sand was turned into mud. Juvia broke free. "Nice try sandman. It's gonna take more sand than that to take more sand than that to take Juvia down." "That's the plan," Gaara said. He unleashed a tsunami of sand heading towards Juvia. "Oh poop," Juvia said. The sand consumed Juvia's body. She could not be seen. Then she arose out of the sand with her water body active. "What?" Gaara said. "Juvia must defeat you." Juvia put her left hand out. "Water Lock!" Quickly, Gaara was trapped in a big ball of water. "No," Gaara thought to himself. "How am I gonna get out? Well I better think of something quick or I'll drown." "Juvia did not want thing to come to this." "There has to be some way to get pass that body of water," Gaara said. "Wait..." ---- Flashback Multiple sand strikes quickly hit Juvia...faster than she could react. '' "Ow! Juvia is hurt," ---- "That's it!" Gaara thought. He raised his hand out to the best of his ability inside the water lock. Quickly the surrounding sand come towards Juvia, trying to attack her. Juvia defended herself from the attack, but it caused the water that formed the water lock, to fall, freeing Gaara. "Alright. Let's finish this." (Cues Naruto OST 1 - Victory) Gaara attacked with his sand. Attacking with full speed. Attacking with omnidirectional sand. All attacking Juvia could react. "Ow. Juvia is hurt. But Juvia cannot create her Water Body in time. Maybe thi-" Juvia was attacked before she could make it. "It's over. SAND COFFIN!" Before Juvia could realize, she was trapped in sand. "No," Juvia began to cry. The rain began to fall hard. "I failed Gray-sama." "SAND BURIAL!" The sand crushed Juvia "Is it over?" Gaara wondered. He walked over to the body of Juvia to examine her status. She was dead. "It is done." '''K.O!' Conclusion Bolt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WAIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Rush: Hey at least Gaara didn't get beaten by a girl this time. Bolt: I don't care. It's just sand. You just killed my waifu. How did he win? Rush: Well first off. Gaara is a more experienced fighter, fighting against off the wall fighters on a daily basis. Then there's the fact that Gaara is way smarter than Juvia is. Bolt: So? She can drown Gaara and turn his sand into mud Rush: Then there's the fact that Gaara can survive most of Juvia's assaults. He's taken blows from Madara's multi-cutting sword without much trouble. And Gaara has controlled a greater volume of sand than Juvia has ever done water, so I doubt turning a little amount of sand into mud would make a big problem since Gaara's controlled village amounts worth of sand. Bolt: What about the water body? Rush: The water body was really what Juvia had going for this fight. However, it's something she has to consciously activate...meaning she'd have to react to the speed of the sand in order to activate it. Considering lightning managed to hit Juvia faster than she could react, I'm sure Gaara's sand...which is faster than lightning could hit her too. Bolt: I'm not happy about you killing my waifu. (*sighs) It was good battle, but in the end, Juvia couldn't sand up to Gaara. Rush: The winner is Gaara. Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016